Out of Thousands (SYOC: Villains submitable)
by anonymicx
Summary: The students of the next Class 1-A of U.A.s Hero Department have a very long journey ahead before they'll become full-fledged Pro Heroes. However, we will see who will rise to the Top and who'll fall and fail along the road. Because the upcoming days aren't just promising glory and fame but also hardships and blood, sweat and tears. Who'll rise, who will fall... out of thousands?
1. Prologue

Back in the day as there was no such thing as a Quirk, my life was pretty much easier and somewhat simpler.

I went to school like any normal kid and had some good grades and ones we better don't speak of. I had fun with my friends, joking over thin air and babbling about how unfair some of the teachers were. My biggest issues were my grades and how my family was supposed to work, but just didn't. I squabbled with my brothers and half-sisters about trivial matters like who our favourite Avenger was and pulled stupid pranks on each other, always trying to not get caught by our parents.

Looking back, I have to laugh about our antics. Because despite our claims to be mature and all - we just weren't. And as _The Day_ dawned, it dawned upon us, too. Because you can't ever be matured enough to be send into a cruel War. Not with no knowledge of weaponry or tactic or basically how to survive.

We weren't the only unknowingly sacrificed minors send into a pointless battle. We had our fair share of bloodshed and fallen comrades. Of blazing guns and howling sirens. Of shattered glass and disembodied limbs. Of cascading screams and horrible torture.

Some day, it was finally over.

I came back alongside the last of us. Thirty-Seven of several thousands.

And I learned that I had no one left.

My brothers died in battle.  
My younger half-sister fell prey to a Serial Killer, raped and throat sliced open as she tried to fight the inevitable.  
My older half-sister died as a bomb struck her school while she ushered the last children into the campus-owned bomb shelter.  
My mother died in battle, as did my father and step-mother.  
My step-father died as his laboratory was attacked by opposing troops.

Somehow, the days went by. I went by. The world went by.  
The years went by and it became kind of peaceful.

After some time, I noticed my comrades got wrinkles. And families, too. They had moved on, buried their past behind thick walls trying and managing to live a fairly normal life.  
I was stuck, however. Never looked like I aged past seventeen, still haunted by the agonizing screams of tortured souls, watching the world change in an absurd pace.

Thirty-six died one after the other, slipping into death's embrace in a peaceful slumber. One lived on, visiting each and every funeral with a teary smile.

Thirty-six fell. One survived.

X

Thanks a lot for visiting this SYOC. As you probably have read, it's title is _Out of Thousands _and you are hereby invited to send me your submission!  
Now, as for your OCs entering my plotted mess, you have to know of certain facts/rules before you submit someone.

1\. It is going to play one year before Izuku, All Might and the others enter U.A.

2\. The students visit the U.A. High and are of age 15/16, Villains can be all around the age spectrum, but nobody is younger than 14.

3\. Theoretically, you can create characters from all around the World. But you have to give a reasonable explanation as to why they chose to come to Japan.

4\. Please do not create overpowered Quirks or Characters. Everyone and everything has its flaws. Therefore: No Mary Sues or Gary Stues.

4.1. Apropos Quirks; I won't ignore basic rules about Quirks so if you struggle with that, go visit the My Hero Academia Wiki page about them, which can help you a lot to get to know the Do's and Don'ts of BNHAs Quirks.

5\. I want to have a diverse cast. This is one of the greatest things about this Fandom: You can give your character seven arms and no one bats an eye. So explore the various possibilities!

5.1. However, I ask you to not create any spider/bug/slug-like appearance/Quirk. Can't stand those and do not want to belittle your OC by ignoring him because it's a slug.

6\. Have a logical backstory for your character.

7\. Don't just copy original characters from the series. Be creative!

8\. No Canon-related characters. I don't want family members of Toga, Dabi (especially as we don't know his heiritage yet), Shigaraki, etc.

9\. '_First comes, First serves'_ doesn't apply here. Details are essential, be descriptive. The better I know your OC, the better I write them.

10\. I'll only accept OCs via PM and if you've used my template.

10.1. Please title your submission with "Out of Thousands: (Last Name) (First Name), (Hero Name)"

10.1.1. for example:

_Out of Thousands: Sonoda Aimi, Blazing Ardour_


	2. A0 - Start Over

Arc 0: Welcome to UA!

* * *

_Chapter One: Start Over_

It was strange to know that, starting today, she'd attend a school for soon-to-be Heroes. If anyone would've told her a month ago, she would have considered him as mentally unstable if not utterly _insane_.

Yet here Amaya was, warily eyeing herself in the bathroom's mirror.

It was strange to wear a skirt and such a short one at that. It was strange to wear a tie once again. It was strange to wear an uniform. _Again._

_Well_, she shrugged internally, _looks like everything's strange._

She combed through her black hair one last time before she exited the bath. A look to the clock revealed that she had to leave in five minutes.

Cursing under her breath she entered her room, snatched the dark grey backpack from her desks' surface along with her Blazer. Then, she stepped into the elevator.

"Your taxi arrived, Ma'am", informed a young employee as she exited the lift.

"Thank you," she glanced onto his name tag, "Suzumiku." The brown-haired employee nodded and handed her a Bento.

"From the chef," Suzumiku explained her with a smile on his lips. She muttered another 'Thank you' and crossed the entrance hall to finally leave her home behind for the first school day. Or rather: once again a start from zero. New people, new adventures. And hopefully, Amaya would not get too attached to anyone of them. _Again._

* * *

Fumiko was many things. She was often by herself and too quiet to really be noticed. She could be invisible and wouldn't care.

But there were also many things she wasn't. Social, for example. Or good at hero-ing.

Yet here she was, standing before the tall gates of the school. U.A. High School, a dream come true for so many children like her. Here, the best of the best were assembled to strive towards a brighter future. Some failed along the way but Fumiko was sure she wouldn't be one of them.

Or at least she hoped.

* * *

Satsuki was pretty early at school. Or everyone else was really late. She didn't mind either.

Less noise to deal with and less annoying questions. Just imagine being poked and prodded at and asked if one could use their Quirk, because… why not? It was pretty. And it would be egoistic behaviour to keep it to herself.

So, the quiet was like balm to her ears and she smiled in content. Because it was her dream come true. She dreamt about this exact moment - arriving at one of the worlds most prestigious schools. Well, here she was. And right now, she studied the seating order. Because that would soon become important, too.

* * *

_I didn't sign up for this_, she sighed internally as she watched the hustling and bustling mess of one Class 1-A through the windows of said class. There had been a traffic jam with just no way to evade and they got stuck in it. Cursing her own luck, Amaya slid the door open to step inside and get to her seat.

Just one wasn't occupied and that had to be hers so she couldn't really be bothered to actually read the seat appointment.

Fortunately her desk was the one closest to the door and she could enter mostly unnoticed. Mostly, because she saw a couple stolen side glances from the back.

Amaya had just let her backpack fall onto the floor as a bell rung and the door was opened once more by no one else but their homeroom teacher. She recognized the tall and curvaceous woman almost directly. It was the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, in all her glory.

The woman stood tall, probably at the same height as Amaya herself. Her dark purple hair was untamed and fell down her back in a spiky mess. Three bangs hung into her face and up close like this, she could see a mole under her left eye.

While assessing her, the woman clothed like a dominatrix walked over to the teachers desk, waving her hips at every step. To gain attention, was Amayas explanation. A quick look all around made her ascertain of most sexualities floating in the room.

* * *

A whip lashed through the air and Takai snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked with the picture his blue eyes met: The popular Heroine Midnight stood tall before their class, her eyes sweeping over them and making sure everyone's attention was on her and her alone.

Once done, she started to speak.

"Hello there", she chirped with an unmistakably feminine voice. From behind, he heard a whispered "General Kenobi" and had to bite back a laugh.

"My name is Kayama Nemuri but you rather know me as the R-Rated Hero: Midnight." In a few swift motions she scribbled the both of her names onto the blackboard, leaving Takai to wonder when she grabbed the chalk.

"If you address me, it'll either be by Midnight-sensei, or Kayama-sensei." She waited for every student to acknowledge her. He slowly started to ask himself if it had been a good idea to sign up for this school. "As for today we'll visit the Principals annual speech and after that," she licked her lips in a very inappropriate way, "We'll get to know each other better." Again, she cracked her whip through the air, demanding their full attention.

* * *

Akari liked the school. Her classmates seemed to be alright - at first glance. She couldn't really know if they were or not - she only knew them for a few hours.

And these hours had been boring. The Principal's speech was alright. It was the expected lull of expectations and that no one should let themselves be overwhelmed by the pressure. She pondered over that. What did the Principal mean?

Was it, that their families may expect the best results in every test they wrote? Or the whole media-thing? U.A. was prestigious, they were well-known all across the globe and graduates had a label written on their file.

Akari hoped she'd met these expectations...

* * *

Kayama-sensei hadn't lied when she told them that they would get to know each other better. It was a great idea, Shiro had to admit. So they'd learn the basic traits of one another.

He learned that Fukuhara often behaved like a cat, that Yazanami couldn't really control her Quirk well and preferred to stay silent, Tachibana was a huge fan of one Cosplayer called 'bukkitbrown', and Jackson didn't like Canada.

But most things discovered revolved around Quirks. Some kept quiet because their Quirk was obvious and others just decided that, _no, f*ck you,_ they wouldn't tell 'em.

Shiro just told them. He had no reason to be secretive about his Electrokinesis. His Quirks' weaknesses were kept close to his chest but everything else was fair game.

* * *

Amaya was exhausted as the Class splitted into several smaller groups for Lunch. Really, really, really exhausted to be honest. She experienced a splitting headache, massaging her temples absent-mindedly while she ate her Bento.

She had to be aware what she said at all times and had never truly the chance to relax. She caught herself being too unresponsive sometimes when someone called her name. She figured she had to get used to her identity and backstory as soon as possible.

"Miazuki-san, what's your Quirk?" Again, she didn't respond at the first three or so mentions of her name.

"Oh… It's not something really cool. I have a minor intelligence enhancing-Quirk", she responded stiffly. It was the same all over again - everyone fussing about Quirks and all that stuff. Even after all this time she couldn't get used to it…

"To be honest, I'd exchange mine against your Quirk at a seconds notice", someone said. She couldn't remember her name though. It started with a H, she believed... she always had had trouble with names.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?", Amaya asked.

"Mine? Hoshima-Rhoonda Akari."

"Are you okay with it if I'd call you Hoshima? It's just-", a boy with dark purple hair asked with a grin.

"Too long, yeah. It's okay, everyone really calls me Hoshima."

"Your name is pretty", commented a girl with wavy black hair ending in forest green tips.

"Who is't doth thee cullionly, Tachibana-san?" Amaya needed a few seconds to find out who asked that question. It was a person that most would find unsettling or expect to be a Villain, just by the looks of her - Amaya wasn't too sure if it was a girl or a boy, but settled on 'girl'.

The shakespearean girl had hair in the color of dried blood and she couldn't help but wonder if it was natural.

The others, in the meantime, tried to figure out what she said. Until Tachibana translated, that is.

"She asked who I meant. And I meant Hoshima-san." Mentioned girl blushed shyly.

"Thee knoweth Shakespeare?" Tachibana played with her tie for a second, before she nodded, a faint redness dusting her face.

"I am Alexandra Faucher, did please to meeteth thee. Thee can calleth me Alex if 't be true thee like", she continued, seemingly not fazed by the weird looks of her companions due to her speech pattern.

"She says we can call her Alex", Tachibana sighed.

"Weird flex but okay. I'm not sure if you catched my name, guys. I'm Nomura Takai", the purple-haired boy said, flashing a grin.

Amaya subconsciously smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys. Now that we have every spot of the Main Class filled I can finally write along…

I have to say sorry in advance because I am really nervous about writing your characters. This is one of the reasons this chapter turned out to be so short. Normally I'd like to keep it around 3.5k-5k words but unfortunately I am quite busy at the moment.

Also I don't exactly know where I am headed with the first three to four chapters because these are … well, the introducing chapters and I couldn't plan that in advance.

Moving on, I now invite everyone to create a Villain! I have four Main Villain spots. The Villain form can be found on my profile (in due time) and in the previous 'chapter'! **End of the acceptance is July 15th!**

I also have a Discord Server for OoT! Invite is: **_ discord. gg/MK3nGQv_** (remove the spaces)!

Thank you for your patience!


	3. A0 - Droplets from the Sky

Arc 0: Welcome to UA!

* * *

_Chapter Two: __Droplets from the Sky_

The second day of the school year began with heavy rain pouring from the skies above. Deciding to ignore all common sense she had left in her, Amaya opened the door to her balcony, stepping out into the storm.

Within seconds she was soaked with water, her clothes clinging to her skin.

Amaya smirked, stepping back inside after a few minutes of refreshing coldness.

* * *

Isabell yawned, little tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she blindly reached for her phone.

Letting out a triumphant sound, yawning again, she grabbed her phone and pressed a button causing the screen to lighten up. She noticed that she woke two hours early. Isabell cursed softly.

Her gaze then drifted towards the window opposite her bed, seeing the rain pouring down. And if she sat on her bed, silver and grey eyes staring into the rain for more than a hour, nobody needed to know.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?", an approximately twelve year old girl with dark purple hair questioned. Her blue eyes scanned her brother, regarding him with a pouty look.

"Yes I am", Takai said, smiling fondly at his little sister. He lazily threw his school bag over his shoulder and stepped behind the girl, quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail. He kissed the top of her head and then moved over to the door, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head.

"Take care, Ai-nii", the girl said, then erupted into a coughing fit. He eyed her worriedly and opened the door, letting the cold air into the warm house.

"Love you", he bid farewell with a wave.

"Love you more", the girl, Nomura Aiko, grinned.

* * *

Amaya knew she had a serious problem with names. She also knew that people could easily get offended when they noticed that Amaya had spaced out again while they told her something, earning her the slightly mocking nickname _Space Cadet_ more than once with her previous identities. It appeared that this was, once again, bound to happen with her newest identity.

She didn't exactly remember how she ended up in a fist fight with a pretty small girl in her Class. It just happened. One moment she sat in her seat at the front, the next she was brawling with a raven haired girl, small hands packing quite the punch as she tried to thigh-choke Amaya. The girl in question was thoroughly confused and threw herself to the ground, quickly loosening the legs on her neck, scrambling away, eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Good Mornin- Miazuki, Gray, what are you two doing?", their Homeroom teacher chose this moment to enter the classroom and see two disheveled Teens on the ground.

"I don't know", Amaya said truthfully and witnessed the steel grey eyes of her opponent going wide and then narrowing, a purple glint illuminating her eyes eerily. The girl pushed herself from the ground, eyes blazing with anger.

"It's nothing, Kayama-sensei. I apologize." Her voice was shaking with repressed anger as she voiced her answer and smoothened her uniform out, then settling down in her seat in the back.

Hoshima-san timidly walked forward, helping Amaya up and dusting off the uniform she wore, catching sight of the terrified and disdainful glares send her way. Then they went to their individual desks, Amaya not having a clue as to what just happened.

* * *

Jushirou silently observed his new classmates as Lunch Break rolled around. There were already groups forming, groups he knew he didn't fit into. But he didn't really care, he enjoyed watching others and wasn't one to actively partake in a conversation.

Slowly, the dark skinned giant made his way over to a free table and sat down at a strategically logical place, amber eyes roaming around and taking in everything they could. He pulled out a box with his prepared food and started eating, thinking about the incident a few minutes before Homeroom started.

The_ girl sitting in front of him stepped into the room, seemingly lost in thoughts. She placed her backpack down and sat atop her desk, facing the blackboard and exposing her back to the rest of the room. She cocked her head to the side, what must've been heavy thoughts swirling in her head. _

_His attention was caught by the door sliding open again, another girl walking in. If he remembered right, and he always did with names, it was Isabell Gray, the girl that told everyone to call her Kasumi. _

_As Kasumi closed the door behind her, she noticed their classmate sitting on the desk. Unlike Jushirou, she approached Miazuki-san and asked what she was pondering about, reaching out to touch her shulder. The second she made impact, Miazuki-san reacted and twisted her wrist around, kicking Kasumi in the gut and pushing away from her, building distance with a hazed expression on her face. _

"_What the hell's your problem?", Kasumi exclaimed in shocked confusion, backing away while rubbing the red spots on her wrist. _

_Instead of responding, Miazuki decreased distance with a small jump over her desk, grabbing Kasumi by the throat. The victim tried to loosen the grip on her throat, to no amend. Jushirou quickly stood, making his way over to the quarrelling students, reaching out to seperate them. His hand was swatted away by Miazuki like an annoying fly, who in turn loosened her grip on Kasumi for barely a second. But that was enough for her, apparently. _

_Kasumi shifted her weight to overbalance her opponent and send her to the ground, grunting with the effort, but she managed and slid around, choking Miazuki with her arms. The black-haired girl didn't like that and pushed herself from the ground, trying to shake Kasumi's arms off. The height difference helped her out there and the students parted for the blink of an eye, only to start again barely after. _

_Kasumi proved how agile she was, as she jumped into the air and took hold of Miazuki's shoulders, wrapping her legs around her waist, then, in one smooth motion, relocating her legs onto Miazuki's shoulders, and pushing her hands down with her own arms. _

_Miazuki swayed a little, making small noises of discomfort, and tried to shake her off, but Kasumi remained perched on top of Miazuki, thigh-choking her with an enraged face. _

_The next time they turned, Miazuki's haze seemed to dissipate and she let herself fall down, pinning Kasumi beneath her back onto the ground. She then pushed Kasumi's legs away and jumped back in crouch, hands firmly planted onto the floor, furrowing her brows in, what seemed like, confusion?_

_Then, Midnight entered. _


	4. A0 - Silencium

Arc 0: Welcome to UA!

* * *

_Chapter Three: Silencium_

Lunch break ended, to Fumiko's dismay, way too soon. She was in a deep conversation with Alex over Shakespeare and wasn't happy to set that on the back-burner. But she had to, because Midnight-sensei had told them that they would go and evaluate their Quirk's in some sort of Test.

"Art thee coming?", said girl asked, dull red eyes fixated on her. Fumiko nodded mutley and pulled her hair into a ponytail, not wanting stray hairs to get in the way. As she wasn't equipped with a physical Quirk, this was going to be one hell of a work-out for her, even if she was somewhat used to it.

"Art thee w'rri'd about the testeth?", Alex asked as they made their way through the corridors to the entrance and changed their footwear to suitable outdoor shoes. Fumiko simply replied with a nod.

Then they walked over to the changing rooms that were built next to some dusty training tracks. As they entered, they noticed that no one else was there yet. Quickly changing, they continued their discussion about Romeo and Juliet.

Slowly the other girls trickled in, surprisingly Kasumi-san and Miazuki-san side by side, talking animatedly. That catched her completely off-guard and she had to remind herself that staring was rude. To distract herself she pulled the zipper of her jacket up and busied her thoughts with Juliet.

"You coming?", she asked Alex, who nodded this time and followed her outside, where a few boys and their Sensei were already waiting.

* * *

Once everybody was outside, Kayama's whip cracked through the air, Satsuki visibly flinching. A boy called Rexavi Balek noticed, but if he didn't she had to assume there was something wrong with his… eyes, as he stood directly next to her. He was a bit unsettling with an extra pair of eyes on his temples and four additional pairs of hershey brown arms, reminding her too much of a bug or spider for comfort.

He regarded her with a questioning look, but she pointedly avoided his gaze, quickly looking back at their Homeroom teacher, who started to explain the upcoming test.

"You will be paired in groups of two and fight without the use of your Quirks for six minutes." Small gasps were heard. "After that you'll run laps as long as you, with no pause in between. If you make one, it's a sign that you are too exhausted to continue. While running your laps, you are allowed to use your Quirks as you see fit. Once everybody stopped running, you'll have a pause of ten minutes. Rest up while you can." The class was silenced by that, small conversations ceasing. "After that you'll throw a tennis ball as far as you can while using your Quirk. Everybody who's finished goes back into the pairs and fights again, this time with Quirks." She paused. "Understood?"

They answered an affirmative, some looking more happy than others.

* * *

They had to draw numbers from a purse Kayama-sensei held out for them. He crossed the distance to her and shoved his hand into the deep blue purse.

"So straightforward!", she cooed and he watched her with a raised eyebrow. He looked down and saw a bold 8. He waved it over his head and turned his back to his teacher, searching for someone with the same number. In the end his partner found him before he could.

It was a pink-ish, frail looking girl with fins as ears and violet hair parted to the side. She wore sunglasses despite the fact they were going to spar together in a few minutes.

"Izumi, right?", he asked. He remembered that she was one of the students that was insisting on another name, like Kasumi or Bailey, whose real names were Isabell Gray and Rexavi Balek. And Yazanami Izumi was just another one on that list.

The girl nodded coily and followed him to a free spot among their peers talking and joking with one another. He turned to her and started a conversation. Or so he was trying to. She was persistently silent.

"So, what did you think about the Principal's speech yesterday?" She didn't answer, only opened her mouth for a second, before closing it again, face scrunched in discomfort. "I thought it was pretty long-winded, but my parents did warn me about that. It's a reputation of some sort", he told her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled faintly and finally took off her shades, putting them to the side.

"Everyone ready to go?" Midnight called, but didn't even give enough time to answer. "Good!" She blew into a whistle (no idea where she pulled that from) and the test began.


	5. A1 - Explosive Roses

Arc 1: Flower Language

* * *

_Chapter One: Explosive Roses_

**"Hyacinth strikes again…" **

** "-two confirmed deaths-" **

**"again in Katsuragi…" **

** "... despite their best efforts.. " **

** "- still on the loose"**

**"cameras didn't even witness.." **

**"left red Hyacinth-" **

** "experts consulted…" **

** "BREAKING NEWS: Three victims died in hospital!"**

** "-assure once more Hyacinth's soon imprisonment-" **

** "Best Jeanist now in on the case!" **

** "How long will it take?" **

* * *

Hyacinth had been Katsuragi's main topic for several weeks. But not just this city was wary of her. The neighbouring cities had been in high alert mode and more and more Pro Heroes were called to the crime scenes.

The media didn't talk about anything else than the boldness of that particular Villain that appeared out of nowhere. It was told among the citizens that no less than forty children and sixteen adults fell prey to the ruthless Villain, with more to add in the future. It's also said that every kill was accompanied by her name in bloody letters, like a painter's signature.

But despite the police forces' best efforts, they weren't able to determine who she was, where she'd strike tomorrow and who would die next.

* * *

A thick folder was dumped before a young female of approximately twenty-seven years.

The police was working on her identity, because she appeared to be foreign, both by language and looks. And, coincidentally forgot her iD.

"Miss, I am Detective Watanabe Umeko and was assigned to your questioning as the leading detective of the Hyacinth-case."

"Madame, je ne suis pas un criminel. S'il vous plaît écoutez! C'est un gros malentendu. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux de moi. S'il vous plaît je-" the auburn haired woman babbled on French, trying to get her point across.

"Can we get a translator?" The Detective asked into her earpiece.

Not a minute later a middle-aged man entered the interrogation cell, taking place beside Watanabe.

"Qui-est tu?" The man asked in perfect executed french, writing down what he just had said. Detective Watanabe leaned over his shoulder.

"Je suis Natalie Autry…" The woman started to cry, seemingly very distraught.

"Pourqoui es-tu au Japon?" Watanabe tensed, crossing her arms behind her back. Right now she could do nothing but wait.

"Je rends visite à ma fille - elle va se marier dans trois jours..." The woman admitted she was going to visit her daughter's marriage.

"Où sont vos documents?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée. Je les avais à l'aéroport, mais alors - ils étaient - étaient juste partis ..." Looking at the translators notes, she figured the woman lost her documents. How convenient - if she really was Hyacinth. But Watanabe doubted it every second a little bit more. Was she just wasting her precious time on somebody innocent when she could move on in the case?

"Wrap this up. I don't believe she is Hyacinth." The detective ordered with a heavy sigh, already on her way to her office.

* * *

Rose was happy. As happy as one of the most wanted information brokers of Japan could be. She just landed a flawless coup-de-grace on the police station of Katsuragi. As she was escorted out, the Number Six of Japan's Heroes arrived at the station. And exactly as he opened their door, the whole complex blew up.

She could hear the screams of people burning alive and couldn't suppress the triumphant grin anymore. Oh what a terrible, terrible accident.

Rose giggled happily as Ginger picked her up.

* * *

Hyacinth awaited her companions in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the district. She plaited her hair as Rose and Ginger made their entrance.

"Flower Queen! Guess who's back!", Rose sang and skipped the last five or so steps of the staircase, landing elegantly before Hyacinth. The Villain scrunched up her nose, seemingly disgruntled by that nickname.

"You can't call her that", Ginger said quietly, his steps echoing off the walls. "She is no Queen." Rose rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"You're such a grinfucker, ever realized that? I would do something against that attitude, honey!" She grinned at him and sat down next to Hyacinth on a card box.

"I assume you blew the station up?" Hyacinth chimed in before it could escalate. She noticed the subtle twitch of Gingers hand towards the knife hidden up his sleeve and decided she needed both of her assets alive.

"Oh yes, I did! Totally in the face of that Jeans-wearing idiot."

"Are you sure he didn't follow you?"

"Affirmative", was the immediate response of Ginger. "I checked about ten times and we took the longer route." Hyacinth nodded acknowledgingly and stood up, finishing her braid.

"The cardbox entails your rewards. See you at the next meeting." She spoke with her back turned towards them.

"Goodbye, sister." Gingers words send a shudder down her back. She really didn't like it when people assigned her nicknames out of nowhere…

* * *

"Guys- I've received a message from Mx. X!" A young boy jumped up and down in delight, oblivious to the glares filled with jealousy and fear from his peers.

"Really? What does it say? That you are disposable?", a girl sneered as one of the supervisors approached the boy who spoke up, dragging the ecstatic boy with him out of the room.

Not a minute later the remaining children and teens heard a scream. The girl paled drastically as suddenly all the phones in the room were ringing. Nobody wanted to answer the call, because they heard stories from the older children. And there had been no happy end for anyone.

Ten minutes later no screams were heard and the first time in forever there was a happy ending for the children.

* * *

"**The same day as another murder courtesy of Hyacinth, and the Katsuragi-"**

"**Vigilante Loophole rescued-"**

"**that held approximately one hundred children-"**

"**-between three and seventeen..."**

"**kidnapped children reunited with their families"**

"**-should Loophole become a Hero?"**

* * *

Tomokira Sora grinned an award-winning smile, flashing his ID to the police officers behind the tape. They simply nodded and let him through, afterwards dealing with the press trying to invade the crime scene.

He whistled acknowledgingly as he approached the building. That was the manufactory of the Villains of Tomorrow? It looked pretty neat. He wondered how nobody noticed what was going on inside the massive mansion in one of the livelier parts of Katsuragi.

_But_, he thought, _that's precisely the point_.

If no one knew there went some pretty shady business down, you wouldn't search in the children-friendly area of a city. Quite ironic that the victims were children from the parks nearby. There were quite a lot, Katsuragi simply had more green than some of the other prefectures _combined_. A feast for kidnappers with such a goal.

"Detective Tomokira, what brings you here?", one of the higher-ranking police officers asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. Sora smiled at him and told him that he was now the leading investigator of this case.

"What do you know by now?" Sora quickly pulled his notebook out, pen at the ready.

"There were one hundred and twenty-three children alive, aged between three and eighteen. We found the corpses of another thirty children in the cellar, along with huge piles of ash. It looks like they used a Fire-based Quirk to cremate the bodies." While the police officer reported, Sora was busy scribbling down notes, brows furrowed in thought.

"Do we know if there were children from other districts or prefectures?"

"Not yet. We are still searching for some of the parents because the children don't know their real names."

"So they were assigned other names", he concluded.

"It appears so, yes. We had a nine year old girl remembering the name of her sister, but not her own."

"Did they have a system behind it? Did they number them thoroughly or was it random at best?"

"We can only guess. The older kids aren't really responsive. Most of them had a mental breakdown or can't be touched without following panic attacks."

"Yeah, I thought so. Alright, thank you. I'll go around a bit."

"Sir."

* * *

Hyacinth leaned against the wall of a rather questionable etablissement, face mostly covered by the hood of her sweater. She was on the look-out for someone that she was supposed to meet there, chocolate eyes roaming over the patrons of the bar and all it's corners. There weren't many people there, considering it was a Thursday evening, the perfect place to blow off some steam after a long work day. But it just so happened that there were twenty, including her twenty-one, patrons.

She warily eyed a man dressed in casual clothes, who ordered his seventh bottle of high-priced sake, downed it and paid, before clumsily walking outside, stumbling over empty stools on his way out. As he passed her corner, his supposedly-clouded eyes were devoid of any kind of alcohol-induced haze. One blink later he was out the door and Hyacinth followed suit.

* * *

Once Amaya returned home, she sported a headache as big as the UA building. And as she exited the lift bringing her to the twentieth floor, she spotted an even bigger headache. It was the retired General Akamine from Japan's CIRO. He stood with his back to her, observing a photography that originally stood in an vitrine in her bedroom.

Amaya frowned, dropping her school bag unceremoniously on top of her couch. "Can I help you?"

He replied with his back still turned: "Do you know someone that goes by the name of Rose?"

* * *

**X**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the radio silence that took place. This won't happen again!

Thanks for your patience and I want to remind you that there are infinite slots for Villains and Vigilantes, so gimme all the characters! Would help a lot.

The next chapter(s) follow September 4th, so read you then.


End file.
